1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to windrow merger assembly including a pick-up header for lifting material from the ground. In agricultural applications, the pick-up header may be utilized on the merger to lift material, such as crops, from a field and then transfer the material to a belt-type conveyor. The conveyor may then shift the material laterally to form a windrow that can later be picked up.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, a machine including a pick-up header may have skid shoes disposed beneath the pick-up header to maintain a minimum clearance between the ground and the pick-up header. A machine 300 related to the present disclosure is illustrated in FIGS. 7A-E, and includes a pick-up header 301 with an external frame 303. Skid shoes 305 are mounted to the external frame 303 at attachment points 307. The skid shoes 305 may be adjustable to allow for changing field and/or crop conditions. In particular, the skid shoes 305 may be adjusted to allow the pick-up header 301 to be very close to the ground to maximize crop capture. The skid shoes 305 may also be adjusted to increase the distance between the pick-up header 301 and the ground in order to clear obstacles, such as rocks, or leave an undesirable portion of the crop.
The skid shoes 305 must be mounted to the external frame 303 of the pick-up header 301 in some manner. In the typical configuration of the related art, the external frame 303 is positioned beneath a belt 309 along with the attachment points 307 that the skid shoes 305 mount to. As a result, the external frame 303 creates catch points in areas 310 above the external frame 303 that can trap material falling from the belt 309. Trapped material can slow or stop the rotation of the belt 309 and create uneven crop distribution reducing efficiency and feed quality. If enough material builds up, it can eventually lead to damage of the machine 300 and/or field. The external frame 303 also takes up room beneath the machine 300, reducing ground clearance and increasing the risk of contact with the terrain.